


I Wanna Save Ya

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry doesn't like spiders, Idek what this is honestly, M/M, Niall is just whipped for a beautiful man in a towel, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rips the door open with the angriest look he can muster while covered in beer, ready to behead someone, but all that comes out is a strangled “Uh- Wha?”</p><p>It’s his neighbor. Well- Technically he lives four flats down, but Niall thinks that’s definitely close enough to call a neighbor. Niall doesn’t know almost anything about him, except that he’s really bloody gorgeous. Gorgeous, with long brown hair, and lips so pink and plump that Niall wouldn’t be surprised if they were as fake as one of the Kardashians’, and pretty much naked, revealing a multitude of tattoos that Niall hadn’t guessed were there. And yeah, Niall has had pretty much this exact fantasy before, except he wasn’t covered in beer, and the other bloke didn’t look bloody terrified.</p><p>“I need your help.” Hot-neighbor-guy rushes out, his voice teetering on the edge of full blown panic as he stammers “I- I know that- That we don’t really- Really know each other- but-”</p><p>“Mate, slow down.” Niall sighs. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“It’s in my shower!” the lad squawks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Save Ya

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt I received on tumblr from reguluss-black. The prompt was “this is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me” I hope it's good, because I definitely wasn't at my best while doing this.
> 
> Also, the title is from Save You Tonight by One Direction because I couldn't think of a good title

Someone had better be dying, or else someone definitely will be in a minute. Niall is absolutely covered in beer, which believe it or not is definitely not a normal occurrence, regardless of his Irish blood. He’d been startled out of a trance while finally, FINALLY, getting to watch Arsenal play Aston Villa in the FA Cup finals. He’s threatened everyone he’s seen for the last three days with death if they tell him the score. He’s even avoided all forms of social media, news programs, and sports pages, because he wants it to be completely fresh. It’s the principle of the thing.

He’d jumped up to cheer when at minute forty Walcott came flying out of nowhere to score the first goal of the match against Aston Villa on a rebound. Just as he’d clambered to his feet, not even having had a chance to whoop yet, a loud banging started on his door, scaring him so bad that he’d tipped his beer all over himself. So yeah, someone had better be being fucking murdered right now.

He rips the door open with the angriest look he can muster while covered in beer, ready to behead someone, but all that comes out is a strangled “Uh- Wha?”

It’s his neighbor. Well- Technically he lives four flats down, but Niall thinks that’s definitely close enough to call a neighbor. Niall doesn’t know almost anything about him, except that he’s really bloody gorgeous. Gorgeous, with long brown hair, and lips so pink and plump that Niall wouldn’t be surprised if they were as fake as one of the Kardashians’, and pretty much naked, revealing a multitude of tattoos that Niall hadn’t guessed were there. And yeah, Niall has had pretty much this exact fantasy before, except he wasn’t covered in beer, and the other bloke didn’t look bloody terrified.

“I need your help.” Hot-neighbor-guy rushes out, his voice teetering on the edge of full blown panic as he stammers “I- I know that- That we don’t really- Really know each other- but-”

“Mate, slow down.” Niall sighs. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s in my shower!” the lad squawks.

“Let’s try that again.” Niall hisses, rubbing at his ear where the pitch felt like it had almost blown out his eardrum. 

“Sorry.” he groans. “Sorry. Crap! I just- Okay, there’s a huge spider in my shower.”

“Happens all the time.” Niall nods, fully aware that their building is just absolute shit when it comes to pest control.

“Can- Can you get rid of it for me?” the lad pleads. He looks halfway to dropping to his knees to beg, and that definitely isn’t an image that Niall needs right now in only a pair of loose fitting shorts that are partially plastered to him with beer. “I would do it but- I- I’m completely freaked out by them. I can’t get near them. I almost had a heart attack when I found it sitting there, like it was waiting for me with all those legs and eyes and-”

“Fine.” Niall cuts him off. “Just give me a minute to change. Spilled on myself because you scared me as bad as that spider scared you.”

“Sorry.” he mumbles sheepishly. “I might have panicked a bit.”

“You think?” Niall scoffs, wandering back through his flat into his bedroom. “I suppose that’s why you’ve got nothing but a towel on?”

“Kind of, yeah.” the lad calls back. He sounds like he’s moved into Niall’s apartment rather than continuing to stand outside of the door where anyone could see him in his current state. Niall is a little relieved, because his actual neighbor is a nosy gossip of an old bird, and she’ll give Niall an earful about this the next time they run into each other, he’s sure. “I was about ready to step in when I saw it, so I just grabbed the towel and ran.”

“You are aware that spiders are quite a bit smaller than you, right?” Niall asks, tugging off his clothes to replace them with ones that aren’t covered in lager. It’s pretty much the same outfit he had on before, a pair of cut offs and a Derby County jersey instead of his Arsenal one. Niall likes what he likes, and he sticks with it come hell or high water.

“Not this one.” the brunet responds, his voice giving away the shiver his body must give at the thought of it. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Niall tells him, heading back out to find the lad sitting on his couch, using the edge of his towel to try and sop up the beer he’d made Niall spill. It’s not getting him very far, but it is giving Niall a nice view of his legs, so he doesn’t complain.

“Thanks- Um-” the lad starts, only to screw up his face in confusion.

“Niall.” he supplies.

“Thanks then Niall. I’m Harry.” the lad- Harry- beams. “It’s nice to finally put a name with a face.”

“Yeah.” Niall nods sheepishly. Honestly, Niall’s noticed Harry a lot (more than is probably appropriate actually), but he wasn’t sure that the brunet even knew he existed. “Lead the way Harry.”

Harry stands up and marches out, one hand firmly keeping his towel from slipping too much, and the other locked around Niall’s wrist. It’s not strictly necessary, but Niall doesn’t complain about that either. He’s far too busy lecherously staring at the way Harry’s hips sway when he walks, the tightness of the towel not leaving much to the imagination on this side. “This is me.” Harry says, coming to a halt in front of his wide open flat.

“Got a newspaper I can use or summat?” Niall asks, wandering into the flat. The layout is the same as Niall’s, but the décor is very much not. Niall’s flat is filled with things he’d found on sale that were comfortable enough to buy. Harry’s on the other hand looks like a professional had a hand in it. Everything works together well. It’s sparse without being devoid of charm, and simple without being plain. He also uses the space a lot better than Niall, whose furniture is haphazardly placed wherever he could find room for it.

“Here.” Harry smiles, handing him a magazine. “Bathroom is just down here, through the uh- Through the bedroom.”

“Okay.” Niall chuckles, for the first time taking amusement in how ridiculous this all is. He’s definitely thought about being in Harry’s bedroom before, even if he didn’t know the lad’s name until literally a minute ago. This is so not how he pictured getting here though.

“It’s in there.” Harry whispers, pointing his finger fearfully towards the bathroom door, which he actually did shut, unlike his front door. Harry really needs to get his priorities in order. Niall doesn’t tease him for it though, just nods dutifully and walks into the bathroom.

The first thing that Niall notices is how nice it smells. There are candles scattered on every flat surface, half burned and pleasantly fragrant. The second thing he notices is the large black spot on the wall opposite him, which seems completely out of place for- Holy shit! Did it just move? “That’s the fucking spider?” Niall hisses. “It’s massive!”

“I told you!” Harry whines.

“You owe me two fucking pints for tonight.” Niall grumbles, gathering up his courage and stalking forward. “One for this, and one to replace the one I spilled.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever.” Harry mutters. “After you take care of that monster.”

Niall gets as close as he’s willing to, because this thing is definitely evil incarnate, and rolls up the magazine. He raises it in the air, but before he can swing it down and slay the beast, Harry scares the piss out of him for the second time tonight with a yelp of “What are you doing?”

“Killing it!” Niall huffs, turning around to glare at the brunet once his heart has restarted. “What the fuck does it look like I’m doing?”

“Don’t kill it!” Harry whines. “It didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not its fault it was born as a big scary spider.”

“You can’t be fucking serious.” Niall groans. “You want me to take it alive?”

“And put it outside.” Harry adds. “Please?”

Niall wants to tell him to fuck off, but when Harry is standing there like that, his eyes wide and pleading, and his body being so fucking distracting, Niall can’t deny him. He’s such a pushover for blokes that look like that. That could be because he’s never seen a bloke that looks like that in person though. He’s just so fucking pretty. Pretty and basically-naked.

“You are the absolute worst.” Niall grumbles, resigning himself to his fate. If Harry wants the spider to get out unharmed, then Niall is going to do it. “Do you have a glass or something I can use to trap it?”

“I have those.” Harry offers, pointing to a stack of those tiny paper cups used to rinse your mouth out. Brilliant. One of those might fit half of this thing inside of it.

Niall grabs one anyways. He inches towards the spider slowly, trying not to startle the thing. If it jumps, then Niall is going to freak out and quite possibly piss himself, and that’s really not very becoming. At least if it tried to move though, Niall would know that it’s scared of him. Instead it sits there, perfectly calm in the face of a full grown human male trying to evict it, and that makes Niall nervous as all hell. It’s like it knows that it would win in a fight. It probably would. It’s really bloody huge.

Niall takes a moment to steady himself, and then leaps forward, bringing the cup crashing down with a manly yell to assert his dominance. That’s what he maintains that it is anyways. It probably sounds more like a howler monkey being torn in two.

“Ha!” Niall whoops triumphantly when he knows that the cup has found its captive. “I got you, you little monster!”

He can feel the damn thing putting up a fight, skittering all around the inside of the cup looking for an escape, but Niall holds onto it firmly. “Be a doll and hand me the magazine again, will you?” he requests.

“I am not going back in that room until the spider is outside.” Harry protests.

“Harry, it’s trapped.” Niall sighs. “If I can’t get the magazine, then I can’t get him out of here. I don’t love the idea of spending the rest of my life standing in your shower, so give me the magazine.”

“Here.” Harry huffs, grabbing the magazine off of the counter and tossing it at Niall.

Niall is questionably coordinated at the best of times, and this is definitely not the best of times. Instead of catching it (like a normal fucking person), it hits him square in the forehead and drops to the floor of the shower. “The worst!” Niall repeats, hissing at the pain of where the corner caught him above the eye.

It takes a bit of creative maneuvering, but Niall manages to slide the cup down the wall without any breaches that let the spider escape, while he crouches to grab the magazine off of the ground. He stands back up, sliding the cup with him again, and then swirls it in little circles on the wall. “What are you doing?” Harry asks quietly.

“Trying to disorient it for long enough to slip the magazine under the cup without it escaping.” Niall explains. “Because if it crawls on my hand, I am throwing it at you after that stunt.”

“No!” Harry squeaks. “I’m sorry! Please don’t do that!”

Niall doesn’t bother responding. He instead focuses on the task at hand, setting the magazine up right under the cup, and then lifting it lust enough to trap the spider between the two. “Gotcha!” Niall smirks, turning back towards Harry. “Alright. I’ll take him out of here now, and I’ll drop him off in the car park.”

“Please don’t put him near my car.” Harry asks of him, clasping his hands together with those big eyes and that bigger pout. Niall hates him so fucking much.

“I’ll drop him off by the bins then.” Niall sighs, walking towards the door. Harry backs away quickly, darting to the other side of the bed as Niall makes his way through the room. “Good night Harry.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Niall groans, once again startled out of his Arsenal induced trance by a loud knock at the door. He pauses the play and stomps over to the door furiously. Of course it’s Harry again. Of bloody course. And of course he looks as gorgeous in clothes as out of them. “If there’s another bloody spider in your shower, you’re on your own. I’ve reached my good neighbor quota for the month.”

“You uh- You said I owed you a couple of pints.” Harry says sheepishly.

“I was kidding Harry.” Niall sighs. “I’m happy to help. Just not again tonight. I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“Rewatching Arsenal against Aston Villa?” Harry asks.

“Actually-” Niall starts.

“How great was that goal by Giroud at the end?” Harry laughs. “Four to nothing. Great game.”

Niall’s eye gives an involuntary twitch, and his fingernails bite into his palm as he grits out “Haven’t seen it yet. Haven’t had the chance to watch it until tonight and I made sure to avoid seeing or hearing anything about it so it was fresh.”

“Oh.” Harry squeaks. “Shit.”

“Now you owe me a keg.” Niall grumbles.

“How about we start with just a drink, and see what we come up with for me to make it up to you?” Harry grins.

“Best thing you’ve said all night.” Niall smirks.

The next morning when Niall goes to take a shower in Harry's flat, there's another fucking spider. This time he just smushes it and washes down the drain before Harry can see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Idek wtf that ending was.


End file.
